The Final Fantasy 7 Carols
by Escachick357
Summary: There are many songs that are sung in Final Fantasy 7, but there were quite a few left out. Here are the left out songs. These are all parodies of Christmas Carols. Aeris bashing in a few songs. Now accepting song requests.
1. Sephiroth is Coming To Town

The Final Fantasy 7 Carols

By: Escachick357

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy 7

A/N: Okay, before I start this group of parodies I just want to explain a tiny little bit about them. They are all Christmas carols that I just messed around with. Some songs will be bashing Aeris because I don't like her and some songs will be sung by certain characters. However, if a song is sung by a certain character(s) I will say if it is. Also, most songs (such as this one) are made for humor but there might be SOME that aren't humor. If you have a request for a Christmas song I can mess around with and have a certain character sing or have the song be about a character, just put your request in an e-mail or a review and I will try to make your idea work. If you don't like one of these chapters, do not insult the hell out of it. Okay, here's the first one. Hope ya like it.

Sephiroth is Coming to Town  
(in tune of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town")

You better watch out,  
You're going to cry.  
You're going to pout,  
I'm telling you why:  
Sephiroth is coming to town.

He's making a list,  
Not checking it twice.  
He's not gonna care  
Who's naughty or nice.  
Sephiroth is coming to town.

He kills when you are sleeping.  
He kills when you're awake.  
He kills when you are defenseless,  
So be strong for goodness sake.

Oh! You better watch out,  
You're going to cry.  
You're going to pout,  
I'm telling you why:  
Sephiroth is coming to town.

With glints in his eyes, he'll burn down your town,  
With help from the black materia.  
Sephiroth is coming to town.

An eight foot long sword that leaves major scars,  
One that could easily end your short life.  
Sephiroth is coming to town.

The kids that lived in Midgar  
Are trembling in fear.  
They know the killer will be near  
And they all want to be safe.

Oh! You better watch out,  
You're going to cry.  
You're going to pout,  
I'm telling you why:  
Sephiroth is coming to town.


	2. Aeris Got Run Over By Chocobos

**Warning:** Major Aeris bashing

Aeris Got Run Over By Chocobos  
(in tune of "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer")

Aeris got run over by chocobos  
Walking home from the bar Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no more Shinra members,  
But us AVALANCHE members, we believe.

She'd been drinking too much egg nog  
And we told her not to go  
'Cuz she left her medication  
And she stumbled out the door into the snow.  
When they found her Christmas morning  
At the scene of the attack  
There were bird prints on her forehead  
And the same chocobo marks on her back.

Aeris got run over by chocobos  
Walking home from the bar Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no more Shinra members  
But us AVALANCHE members, we believe.

Now we're all so proud of Cloud Strife,  
He's been taking this so well.  
See him outside driving Fenrir  
Then coming back and playing with the children.  
Christmas is great without Aeris,  
All of us are having fun.

And we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we pretend to be sad or should we care?

Aeris got run over by chocobos  
Walking home from the bar Christmas Eve.  
You say there's no more Shinra members  
But us AVALANCHE members, we believe.

Now the ham is on the table  
And the pudding's real fluffy.  
And a blue and silver candle  
That lights up the dining room of Tifa's bar.  
We've told all our friends and neighbors  
"You had better start to cheer."  
Shinra took his sweet ass time  
To kill Aeris but thankfully now she's gone.

Aeris got run over by chocobos  
Walking home from the bar Christmas Eve.  
You say there's no more Shinra members  
But us AVALANCHE members, we believe.


	3. We Wish You a ! Christmas

We Wish You a $#!&+/ Christmas  
(in tune of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas")  
sung by Cid Highwind

We wish you a $#!&+/ Christmas  
We wish you a $#!&+/ Christmas  
We wish you a $#!&+/ Christmas  
And a $#&!)+/ New Year.

Good tidings we bring  
To you little $#!)$  
Good tidings for Christmas  
And a $#&!)+/ New Year.

&#$! give me a cup of #&!) tea,  
&#$! give me a cup of #&!) tea.  
&#$! give me a cup of #&!) tea  
And I want it now.

I won't go until I get some  
I won't go until I get some  
I won't go until I get some.  
$#&! I want some tea.

We wish you a $#!&+/ Christmas  
We wish you a $#!&+/ Christmas  
We wish you a $#!&+/ Christmas  
And a $#&!)+/ New Year.


	4. It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like

It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas  
(in tune of "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas")

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Everywhere you go.  
Take a look at all the buildings  
Colorful once again.  
With candy canes and Christmas trees galore

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Toys in every store.  
But the prettiest sight to see  
Is the holly that will be  
In your own window.

A replica of Fenrir  
And a sword that's like Cloud's  
Is the wish of the cured Denzel.  
Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk  
Is the hope of little Marlene.  
Tifa and Cloud can hardly wait  
For school to start again.

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Everywhere you go.  
There's a tree inside Tifa's bar  
One in the park as well,  
The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow.

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Soon the bells will ring.  
And the thing that will make them ring  
Is the song that we will sing  
From within your heart.


	5. We Saw Tifa Kissing Santa Cloud

We Saw Tifa Kissing Santa Cloud  
(in tune of "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus)  
sung by Marlene and Denzel

We saw Tifa kissing Santa Cloud  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
She didn't see us creep  
When we came to take a peek.  
She thought that we were tucked up  
In our bedrooms fast asleep.

Then we saw Tifa tickle Santa Cloud  
Underneath his chin so smooth and bare.  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been,  
If Daddy had only seen  
Tifa kissing Santa Cloud last night.

We saw Tifa kissing Santa Cloud  
Inside of the warm kitchen last night.  
She didn't look at us  
When we came down for a snack.  
She thought that we were sleeping  
In our own beds up the stairs.

Then we saw Tifa tickle Santa Cloud  
On top of his neck so smooth and bare.  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been,  
If Daddy had only seen  
Tifa kissing Santa Cloud last night.


	6. Shoot the Halls

**Warning**: this song is supposed to take place during _Dirge of Cerberus_.

Shoot the Halls  
(in tune of "Deck the Halls")  
Sung by Vincent Valentine

Shoot the halls with lots of bullets  
Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la  
It's the season to be somber  
Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la  
Dressed in all our dark apparel  
Fa-la-la la-la-la-la-la-la  
Troll the ancient Shinra carol  
Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la.

See the broken room before us  
Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la  
Load your gun and destroy Deepground  
Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la  
Follow me in silent measure  
Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
As I destroy every member  
Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

Fast away the old year passes  
Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la  
Watch as I prepare for battle  
Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la  
As I fill my gun with bullets  
Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
Now it's time to start the shooting  
Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la


	7. Here Comes Santa Cid!

Here Comes Santa Cid  
(in tune of "Here Comes Santa Claus")

Here comes Santa Cid!  
Here comes Santa Cid!  
Right down Rocket Town Lane!  
Bronco and Highwind and all his airships  
Are flying through the air.

Bells are ringing, kids are singing  
All is happy and bright.  
Hang your stockings and say your prayers  
'Cause Santa Cid comes tonight.

Here comes Santa Cid!  
Here comes Santa Cid!  
Right down Rocket Town Lane!  
He's got a mouth that's extra foul  
That boys and girls can't hear.

Here those sleigh bells jingle jangle  
What a wonderful sight.  
Jump in bed, cover up your head  
'Cause Santa Cid comes tonight.


	8. Joy to the World

A/N: This song is made by request of RhyssaFireheart.

Joy to the World

Joy to the World, Sephiroth's gone.  
Let Earth receive its peace.  
Let every person  
Prepare to rest.  
And Turks and people sing  
And Turks and people sing  
And Turks and Turks and people sing.

Joy to the world, the battle's won.  
AVALANCHE won the war.  
Every member worked together  
To destroy Sephiroth  
To destroy Sephiroth  
To destroy, destroy Sephiroth.

No more will Sephiroth roam free.  
Because he's finally gone.  
The towns around the world are safe  
Because the evil's gone,  
Because the evil's gone.  
Because, because the evil's gone.

The world's peaceful, forever more.  
Thanks to the hero's work.  
Thanks to the weapons  
The world is safe  
From evil Sephiroth  
From evil Sephiroth.  
From evil, evil Sephiroth.


	9. Give Love on Christmas Day

A/N: Okay, here's a song by request of lilmizgrunge.

Give Love on Christmas Day  
Sung by Cloud to Tifa

People making gifts, buying special gifts.  
It's a time to be nice to one and all.  
It's that time of year when good friends are near.  
And you wish you could give more  
Than just presants from a store.

Why don't you give love on Christmas Day (on Christmas Day)?  
Even the people who hates you the most  
Would be so happy if you could bring  
Them love on Christmas Day (on Christmas Day).  
No greater gift is there than love.

People you don't know shouting out hello.  
Everywhere there's an air of Christmas joy.  
It's that once a year, when the world is peaceful  
And you'd like to find a way  
To show the things that words can't say.

Why don't you give love on Christmas Day (on Christmas Day)?  
The men in the bar and the children upstairs  
All need to know that there's one who cares.  
Give love on Christmas Day (Christmas Day).  
No greater gift is there than love.  
What the world needs is love,  
Yes, the world needs your love.

Why don't you give love on Christmas Day (on Christmas Day)?  
Oh, every child on Santa's knee  
Has room for your love underneath their tree.  
Give love on Christmas Day (Christmas Day).  
No greater gift is there than love.  
What the world needs is love,  
Yes, the world needs your love.

Give love on Christmas Day (Christmas Day)…


	10. Jingle Bell Rock

A/N: Here's another song by request of lilmizgrunge.

Jingle Bell Rock

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock.  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring.  
Snowing and blowing up butt-loads of fun.  
Now the jingle dance has begun.

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock.  
Jingle bells chime in seven-eight time.  
Dancing and skipping in Nibelheim Square  
In the frosty air.

What a bright time,  
It's the right time  
To rock the night away.  
Jingle bell time is a good time  
To go riding on a chocobo.

Giddy-up, chocobo  
Pick up your feet.  
Jingle around the clock.

Dash around the town with bells on your feet.  
That's the jingle bell  
That's the jingle bell  
That's the jingle bell rock.


	11. Where We Come Celebrating

Here We Come Celebrating  
(in tune of "Here We Come A-Wassailing")  
sung by Denzel, Marlene, Yuffie, and Shelke

Here we come celebrating  
While walking down the street.  
And here we are a-wandering  
So fair to be seen.

Love and joy come to you,  
And to you, your parties too.  
And God bless you and send you  
A Happy New Year.  
And God send you a Happy New Year.

We're not daily beggars  
That begs from door to door.  
But we are neighbor's families,  
Whom you have seen before.

Love and joy come to you  
And to you, your parties, too.  
And God bless you and send you  
A Happy New Year.  
And God send you a Happy New Year.

Good master and good mistress  
Are sitting by the fire.  
Please think of the good children  
Who wander in the mire.

Love and joy come to you,  
And to you, your parties, too.  
And God bless you and send you  
A Happy New Year.  
And God send you a Happy New Year.

We have a little purse  
Made of ratching leather skin;  
We want some of your small change  
To line it well within.

Love and joy come to you  
And to you, your parties, too.  
And God bless you and send you  
A Happy New Year.  
And God send you a Happy New Year.

Lead us to a table  
And spread it with a cloth.  
Bring us out cocoa  
And all your Christmas sweets.

Love and joy come to you  
And to you, your parties, too.  
And God bless you and send you  
A Happy New Year.  
And God send you a Happy New Year.

God bless the master of this bar  
And bless the mistress, too!  
And all the little children,  
Who 'round the table go.

Love and joy come to you,  
And to you, your parties, too.  
And God bless you and send you  
A happy new year.  
And God send you a Happy New Year.

Ohhhhh, Happy New Year!!!


	12. The Twelve Days of Christmas

A/N: this song was done by request of 123shala.

The Twelve Days of Christmas  
sung by the Final Fantasy VII gang

On the first day of Christmas  
My partners gave to me  
A _Gold Saucer's_ lifetime pass.

On the second day of Christmas  
My partners gave to me  
Two fighting gloves  
And a _Gold Saucer's_ lifetime pass.

On the third day of Christmas  
My partners gave to me  
Three Fenrirs  
Two fighting gloves  
And a _Gold Saucer's_ lifetime pass.

On the fourth day of Christmas  
My partners gave to me  
Four Turk members  
Three Fenrirs  
Two fighting gloves  
And a _Gold Saucer's_ lifetime pass.

On the fifth day of Christmas  
My partners gave to me  
Five thousand gil  
Four Turk members  
Three Fenrirs  
Two fighting gloves  
And a _Gold Saucer's_ lifetime pass.

On the sixth day of Christmas  
My partners gave to me  
Six Scottish Cait Siths  
Five thousand gil  
Four Turk members  
Three Fenrirs  
Two fighting gloves  
And a _Gold Saucer's_ lifetime pass.

On the seventh day of Christmas  
My partners gave to me  
Seven materia  
Six Scottish Cait Siths  
Five thousand gil  
Four Turk members  
Three Fenrirs  
Two fighting gloves  
And a _Gold Saucer's_ lifetime pass.

On the eighth day of Christmas  
My partners gave to me  
Eight phones a-working  
Seven materia  
Six Scottish Cait Siths  
Five thousand gil  
Four Turk members  
Three Fenrirs  
Two fighting gloves  
And a _Gold Saucer's_ lifetime pass.

On the ninth day of Christmas  
My partners gave to me  
Nine music pieces  
Eight phones a-working  
Seven materia  
Six Scottish Cait Siths  
Five thousand gil  
Four Turk members  
Three Fenrirs  
Two fighting gloves  
And a _Gold Saucer's_ lifetime pass.

On the tenth day of Christmas  
My partners gave to me  
Ten moving airships  
Nine Music pieces  
Eight phones a-working  
Seven materia  
Six Scottish Cait Siths  
Five thousand gil  
Four Turk members  
Three Fenrirs  
Two fighting gloves

And a _Gold Saucer's_ lifetime pass.  
On the eleventh day of Christmas  
My partners gave to me  
Eleven mogs a-squeaking  
Ten moving airships  
Nine music pieces  
Eight phones a-working  
Seven materia  
Six Scottish Cait Siths  
Five thousand gil  
Four Turk members  
Three Fenrirs  
Two fighting gloves  
And a _Gold Saucer's_ lifetime pass.

On the twelfth day of Christmas  
My partners gave to me  
Twelve gold chocobos  
Eleven mogs a-squeaking  
Ten moving airships  
Nine music pieces  
Eight phones a-working  
Seven materia  
Six Scottish Cait Siths  
Five thousand gil  
Four Turk members  
Three Fenrirs  
Two fighting gloves  
And a _Gold Saucer's_ lifetime pass.


	13. Santa Baby

A/N: Here's a song by request of Kameko Suigami.

Santa Baby  
sung by Yuffie

Santa baby, slip a lock pick under the tree, for me.  
I've been an awful good girl.  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.

Santa baby, a bag that's full of materia, mastered.  
I'll wait up for you, dear.  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.

Think of all the fun I've missed.  
Think of all the people I didn't steal from.  
Next year I could be oh-so-good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list.

Boo doo bee doo

Santa honey, I wanna a mog  
And really, that's not a lot.  
I've been an angel all year.  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.

Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need,  
The deed for a platinum mine.  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight.

Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with millions of checks.  
Sign your 'X' on the line.  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.

Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations from the _Gold Saucer_.  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me.

Boo doo bee doo.

Santa baby, forgot to mention one thing, a ring  
And I don't mean a phone.  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.

Hurry down the chimney tonight.  
Hurry down the chimney tonight.


	14. Fun Ride

Fun Ride  
(in tune of "Sleigh Ride")  
sung by Cloud to Tifa

Just hear those sleigh bells jingling  
Ring-ting-tingling, too.  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a fun ride together with you.  
Outside the snow is falling,  
Our friends are calling, "Yoo hoo!"  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a fun ride together with you.

Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap, let's go.  
Let's look at the show.  
We're riding in a wonderland of snow.  
Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap, it's grand,  
Just feeling your hand.  
We're gliding along with a song  
Of a wintry wonderland.

Our cheeks are nice and rosy  
And comfy cozy are we.  
We're snuggled up together  
Like two birds of a feather would be.  
Let's take that road before us  
And sing a chorus or two.  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a fun ride together with you.

There's a birthday party  
At the home of Nanaki.  
It'll be the perfect ending a perfect day.  
We'll be singing the songs  
We love to sing without a single stop  
At the firepit while we watch  
The chestnuts pop. Pop! Pop! Pop!

It's a happy feeling  
Nothing in the world can buy.  
While we pass around the chocolate  
And the Christmas sweets.  
It'll nearly be like a memory  
From our childhood.  
These wonderful things are the things  
We remember all through our lives.

Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,  
Ring-ting-tingling, too.  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a fun ride together with you.  
Outside the snow is falling,  
Our friends are calling, "Yoo hoo!"  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a fun ride together with you.

Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap, let's go.  
Let's look at the show.  
We're gliding through a wonderland of snow.  
Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap, it's grand,  
Just feeling your hand.  
We're gliding along with a song  
Of a wintry wonderland.

Our cheeks are nice and rosy  
And comfy cozy are we.  
We're snuggled up together  
Like two birds of a feather would be.  
Let's take that road before us  
And sing a chorus or two.  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a fun ride together with you.

A/N: in case for those of you that didn't know what they were riding on, Cloud and Tifa were supposed to be riding on top of a chocobo.


	15. Nibelheim Christmas

Nibelheim Christmas  
(in tune of "Tennessee Christmas")  
sung by Cloud and/or Tifa

Come on, weather man,  
Give us a forecast of snowy white.  
Can't you hear the prayers  
Of every childlike heart tonight?  
Mountains are calls and Rocket Town snow falls.  
Shera said it's three feet deep  
But it doesn't matter, give me the laughter  
I'm gonna choose to keep.

Another tender Nibelheim Christmas,  
The only Christmas for me.  
Where loves circles around us  
Like gifts around our tree.  
Well, I know there's more snow up in Icicle Inn  
Than my roof will ever see,  
But a tender Nibelheim Christmas  
Is the only Christmas for me.

Every now and then, I get a wandering urge to see  
Maybe Gold Saucer, maybe a fun place is for me.  
There's a parade there, we'd have it made there.  
Bring home a gift for New Years Eve.  
Sure sounds inviting, awfully exciting,  
Still I think I'm going to keep.

Another tender Nibelheim Christmas,  
The only Christmas for me.  
Where love circles around us  
Like gifts around our tree.  
Well, they say in Corel, it's a warm holiday.  
It's the only place to be  
But a tender Nibelheim Christmas  
Is the only Christmas for me.


	16. Silver and Gold

Silver and Gold  
sung by Yuffie

Silver and gold, silver and gold.  
Everyone wishes for silver and gold.  
How do you measure its worth?  
By all the pleasures it gives here on Earth.

Silver and gold, silver and gold  
Can mean much more when I see  
Silver and gold decorations  
On every Christmas tree.

Silver and gold, silver and gold  
My biggest wish is for silver and gold.  
How can I measure its worth?  
When I'm not given any of the two?

Silver and gold, silver and gold  
Means a lot more when I see  
Silver and gold decorations  
On every Christmas tree.


	17. Twas the Night Before Christmas

Twas the Night Before Christmas  
sung/told by Cloud

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house,  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mog.  
The stockings were hung by when the chimney with care  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there.

The children were laying all snug in their beds  
While visions of candy canes danced in their heads.  
Tifa in her nightie and me in boxers  
Had just settled down for a nice winter's nap.

When out in the yard, there rose such a clatter  
I sprang from our bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window, I came like lightening  
I opened the curtains and looked out the window.

And what to my wondering eyes should appear  
But a miniature sleigh and eight tired moogles.  
With a little old driver, so lively and fat  
That I knew right away, it must be St. Nick.

Faster than Sephiroth, his moogles they came  
And he whistled and shouted and called them by name:  
"Now Mari, now Casey, now Ruby, now Mickey,  
On Elie, on Pepper, on Maura, and July.

To the top of the fence, to the top of the walls  
Dash away, dash away, dash away all!"  
So up to the rooftop, the moogles they flew  
With a sleigh full of gifts and St. Nicholas, too.

Then in a second, I heard on the roof  
All the pattering sound of those tiny paws.  
All covered in fur from his head to his toes  
His clothes were all covered with ashes and soot.

I ran from our room and to the stockings  
When down the chimney, he fell with a thud.  
A bag full of gifts he had slung on his back  
And he looked like a peddler opening his pack.

His eyes really twinkled,  
His dimples were merry.  
His cheeks were like rubies,  
His nose like a cherry,  
His small little mouth was drawn up like a bow  
The beard on his chin was as white as the snow.

The stump of a pipe he held in his teeth  
The smoke went around his head in circles.  
Man, he was so jolly and plump, a real butterball,  
And I laughed when I saw him  
In spite of myself.

He had a round face and a matching round belly,  
That shook when he laughed like a bowl full of jelly.  
With the wink of his eye and the turn of his head,  
I knew at that second, I had nothing to dread.

He said not a thing and went right to work,  
He filled every stocking and turned with a jerk  
And laying a finger right next to his nose  
And giving a nod, he went up the chimney.

He sprang to his sleigh and gave his team a whistle  
And away they all flew with the speed of an airship.  
But I heard him call out as he drove out of sight,  
"Merry Christmas to all and to all good night!"

A/N: Okay, I know I used different names for the moogles rather than the names of the reindeer from the original song/poem. All the names are different characters that I played as from some of the RPG sites I joined up on...and all but Pepper and Ruby were used in some of my other fanfics. Also, I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers for taking their time for reading my songs, but I'm only doing these parodies until December 25. I will not do any more after Christmas Day so if you guys have any more requests or suggestions for me, let me know so I can use them.


	18. Baby, it's Cold Outside

A/N: this song was made by request of best with breadsticks. I also know that I usually have been making Cloti songs, but I'm a Yuffie/Vincent fan, too and I thought that the song fit them better than it would with Cloud and Tifa.

Baby it's Cold Outside  
sung by Yuffie and Vincent

I really can't stay – Baby it's cold outside  
I have to go away – Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been – Been hoping that you'd drop in  
Just really cool – I'll hold your hands, they feel like ice  
Now Tifa will start to hurry – Hey Yuffie, what's your hurry  
And then Cloud will be pacing the floor – Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really, I'd better hurry – Oh Yuffie, please don't hurry  
Well maybe just a half a drink more – Put some music on while I pour

The others might think – Baby, it's bad out there  
Hey, what's in this drink – No escorts will be out there  
I wish I knew how – Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell – I'll take your coat, your clothes look nice  
I ought to say no, no, no way – Mind if I move a little closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried – What's the sense in killing my pride  
I really can't stay – Baby, don't hold out  
Ahhh, but it's cold outside

Come on, baby

I really should go – Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no – Ooh, Baby, it's cold outside  
The welcome has been – I'm lucky that you came by  
So nice and warm – Look out the window at the storm  
Now Marlene will get suspicisous – Man, your lips look so delicious  
And Denzel will be there at the door – Waves upon a tropical storm  
And you know Shelke's mind is vicious – Boy, your lips look delicious  
Well, maybe just a half a drink more – Never such a blizzard before

I've got to go home – Oh, Yuffie, you'll freeze out there  
Hey, lend me your cape – It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been great – Your eyes are like starlight now  
But don't you see – How can you do this thing to me  
Both of us can talk tomorrow – Making my life long sorrow  
At least there'll be plenty implied – If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay – Get over that old out  
Ahhh, but it's cold outside

Baby, it's cold outside

Brr it's cold…  
It's cold out there  
Can't you stay a while longer, baby  
Well…I really shouldn't…alright  
Make it worth your while, baby

Ahh, do that again…


	19. Cait Sith the Kitty

A/N: This was requested by Secret4eyes, but I'm sorry. I really did try using Cait Sith in Jingle Bells, but I couldn't get it to work. I hope this is good enough.

Cait Sith the Kitty  
(in tune of "Frosty the Snowman")

Cait Sith the kitty  
Was a jolly happy soul.  
With a small body and a furry face  
And a strange Scottish accent.

Cait Sith the kitty  
Is a robot doll they say.  
He's made by Shinra  
But AVALANCHE knows  
That he's really a good guy.

There must have been some magic in  
That gold crown that he wears.  
For when they saw it on his head  
He began to move around.

Oh, Cait Sith the kitty  
Was as cute as he could be.  
And the heroes say he could laugh and fight  
Just the same as you and me.

Thumpety thump thump, thumpety thump thump  
Look at Cait Sith go.  
Thumpety thump thump, thumpety thump thump  
As he dances around.

Cait Sith the kitty  
Knew evil was on its way,  
So he said "Let's run and we'll have some fun  
Before we have to fight."

Down to North Corel  
While sitting on his moogle,  
Running here and there,  
All around the square  
Heading to the Gold Saucer.

He lead them through the little town  
Right to the town's mayor  
And he only paused a moment when  
He heard him holler "Stop!"

Oh, Cait Sith the kitty  
Had to hurry on his way  
But he waved good-bye saying  
"Don't worry, I'll be back when my job's done."

Thumpety thump thump, thumpety thump thump  
Look at Cait Sith go  
Thumpety thump thump, thumpety thump thump  
As he dances around.


	20. I'll Be Home for Christmas

A/N: Okay, it's now December of 2007. I will now be doing more Christmas songs. Any suggestions you guys have I'm willing to do.

I'll Be Home For Christmas  
Sung by Cloud

I'll be home for Christmas,  
You can count on me.  
Please have lots of mistletoe  
And hot tea just for me.

Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the moonlight gleams.  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams.

I'll be home for Christmas,  
That I promise you.  
Save me quiet time with you  
When Fenrir brings me home.

My return will come soon  
When the stars shine bright.  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams.


End file.
